


Нельзя дразнить дикого зверя

by AAluminium



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Ловкий охотник на демонов, безразличный и ехидный - дикий зверь, которого Триш не прочь подразнить...





	Нельзя дразнить дикого зверя

Триш обошла стул, на котором вальяжно развалился Данте, и, обвив тонкие белые руки вокруг его шеи, чуть ближе наклонилась к его уху. 

\- Мне кажется, ты немного заскучал, - мурлыкнула она, лаская пальцами широкую грудь. – Совсем нечем заняться?

Наемник усмехнулся и приоткрыл серо-стальные глаза, слегка потянув женщину за руку. 

\- Крошка, нельзя дразнить дикого зверя, - он ухмыльнулся, явно уловив ее игривое настроение.

\- Я тебя уверяю, сегодня ты будешь ласковым, как домашний котенок, - Триш тоже одарила его издевательской ухмылкой, чуть коснувшись его небритой щеки губами. 

Данте не ответил, откинув голову назад. Эта эгоистичная красавица была далеко не единственной его пассией, но только она знала, как доставить ему неподдельное удовольствие – и при этом все еще оставалась загадкой. Интересно, все женщины-демоны такие? Или Триш и тут была исключением из всех правил?

Женщина, решив не торопить события, выпрямилась и отошла в сторону, зная, что этим выведет Данте из себя. Поразительно, как такой невозмутимый охотник на демонов легко сдавался в ее власть. И поразительно, что они, догадываясь об истинном отношении друг к другу, продолжали скрывать сильное влечение, загоравшееся в глазах каждого. Впрочем, оно весьма умело прикрывалось равнодушием и шутками – и никто не смог бы догадаться, что между ними есть что-то кроме теплой дружбы. 

Как Триш и рассчитывала, мужчина моментально почувствовал то, что она отстранилась от него, хотя и не подал виду, что это его хоть каким-нибудь образом задело. 

\- Раздразнить вздумала? – он слегка приоткрыл один глаз и взглянул на нее. 

\- Вот еще, как будто мне больше нечем заняться. – она хмыкнула и достала пистолет, краем глаза наблюдая за охотником. 

\- Нечем. – он одним ловким и молниеносным движением выхватил один из своих пистолетов и выбил ее оружие единственной пулей, умудрившись не задеть владелицу. Так же быстро он вскочил со стула и прижал женщину к стене, схватив ее за запястья. – Ты же не хочешь бесполезно потратить время на какую-то ерунду?   
Триш насмешливо закатила глаза. 

\- Это мои бесплодные попытки вытащить тебя из бездонной ямы долгов и обязательств! Или ты собираешься отдавать натурой? 

\- А почему бы и нет? Эта идея меня полностью устраивает. 

Он подался вперед, сильнее прижав ее запястья к стене, прекрасно зная, что на нежной коже скорее всего останутся синяки – неизбежные спутники их развлечений. Неожиданно вместо поцелуя, которым обычно награждала Данте, Триш выпустила легкий заряд тока, высвободив руки. Не растерявшись, мужчина увернулся от молнии, отразив ее мечом. Кровь начинала закипать: она решила играть по новым правилам, которые собиралась сохранить в тайне. 

\- Надо же, решила показать все свои умения, детка? – саркастически усмехнулся наемник, вновь закинув меч за спину. 

\- Да ты с ума сойдешь, когда увидишь, что я только умею. – Триш опустилась на колченогий продавленный диван, потирая руки. – Эти синяки я тебе точно не прощу. 

Пожав плечами, Данте поправил красный плащ и хмыкнул себе под нос. Подумать только, как соблазнительна она бывает, когда строит из себя недотрогу. И, чертовка, прекрасно об этом знает! 

Мужчина почувствовал возбуждение, с которым не мог совладать: близость ее тела, мягкость кожи, легкое и размеренное дыхание, лишь на доли секунды коснувшиеся его, спровоцировали целый ряд воспоминаний. Теперь ему будет труднее устоять – но тем труднее будет и ей, сдержаться она не сможет. 

Неожиданно Триш оказалась у него за спиной, и ее ладони нежно ласкали его плечи. 

\- Милый, может быть, мы придем к компромиссу? – прошептала она ему на ухо, целуя шею горячими губами – и в завершение оставляя лилово-синий след. 

Данте утробно прорычал, стараясь подразнить ее своей привычной невозмутимостью, но ее ловкие руки уже избавили его от плаща, а мягкие губы покрывали поцелуями кожу; мужчина чувствовал легкие укусы – в отместку за синяки. Она ведь явно из его денег накупит себе тонну кремов, чтобы ускорить их заживление. 

Триш легко повалила его на диван и, оказавшись сверху, заглянула в насмешливые стальные холодные глаза. 

\- А говорил, что дикий зверь…

Вместо ответа Данте впился поцелуем в губы женщины, ощущая, как дрожит ее тело и как пылает ее обычно прохладная кожа. Его шершавые пальцы скользили по ее спине, безуспешно ища застежку корсета, но на сей раз возбуждение было так велико, что он просто-напросто разорвал его надвое. 

\- И это я тебе тоже припомню, - прошептала Триш сквозь поцелуй, до крови прикусывая его нижнюю губу, борясь с собственными чувствами и стараясь не торопиться и растянуть наслаждение, которое она получала даже от одних его прикосновений. 

Демонесса с трудом оторвалась от его губ, плавно переходя на шею и ниже, слегка прикусив ключицы. Мужчина коснулся ее пышной груди и зажал уже набухший сосок между большим и указательным пальцами. Триш издала короткий и низкий стон, выпустив из ладоней едва ощутимый заряд тока. 

\- Не торопись…

Данте почувствовал, как ее пальцы медленно расправляются с пряжкой его ремня. Эта нарочитая небрежность выводила его из себя: по складу характера он всегда мечтал получить все и сразу, даже если дело касалось женщин. И сейчас, даже желая обладать этой сексуальной представительницей мира демонов, он не мог сдерживать тяжелое дыхание. 

Неожиданно Триш остановилась и вновь вернулась к его губам, наслаждаясь рыком, вырывавшимся из горла Данте, уже успевшего занять главенствующее положение. Он грубо схватил ее руки и, держа над ее головой, прикусил сосок, удовлетворившись слабым стоном, вылетевшим из припухших от поцелуев губ любовницы. Мозолистые сильные руки с синеватыми прожилками вен скользили по фарфоровой коже, крепко сжимая в своих объятиях податливое тело. 

\- Я тебя предупреждал, - прошипел он ей на ухо и крепко сжал ее грудь, коленом разведя стройные ноги, касаясь внутренней стороны ее бедра. 

\- А если я только этого и добиваюсь?.. 

Мужчина принялся тактировать в ней, придерживая ее за поясницу и краем уха вслушиваясь в томные стоны любовницы, крепко прижимавшей его к себе и то и дело выпускающей заряды молний прямо в его спину. На фоне того калейдоскопа чувств эта боль была почти незаметной – и лишь добавляла остроты, лишь разгоняла адреналин в крови. 

Триш бормотала его имя, старалась уловить его ритм, обвивала ноги вокруг его пояса, впиваясь ногтями глубоко в кожу аманта, тянула за платиново-белые волосы, чувствуя на себе горячее тяжелое дыхание и сильную хватку закостенелого наемника. Он был первобытно груб – и бесконечно страстен, и каждое его движение отзывалось сладостной болью где-то внизу живота.

Вскоре демонессе удалось оказаться сверху – и теперь уже она задавала ритм. Опьяненная этим мужчиной, его запахом, прикосновениями и поцелуями, Триш с трудом заставила себя замедлиться, впившись острыми ноготками в плечи Данте. Он на мгновение сжал ее ягодицы, затем его шершавые руки скользнули выше по округлостям ее груди. Женщина откинула голову назад и прикрыла глаза, ощутив прилив наслаждения. Наемник, заведя ее руки за спину, притянул ее к себе, довольно щурясь и глядя на нее. 

Ее острые соски едва касались его горячей кожи, и это еще больше выбивало обоих из колеи: она готова была сдаться на милость победителя, но понимала, что назад дороги уже не будет. Сейчас он сводил ее с ума – и она охотно поддавалась. Но это была другая, параллельная реальность, где только эта бесконечная гонка в погоне за удовольствием составляла основной смысл жизни. Сейчас для них не существовало демонов или ангелов, не было никакого агентства, никого не надо было спасать – лишь бы поскорее ощутить эту дрожь, сокращение мускулов, сладостный полукрик-полустон… 

Забывшись, она вновь уступила ему, поддавшись очередному поцелую с привкусом крови – она уже не понимала, кто начал эту игру и кто ведет счет. Данте, умелый любовник, мужчина, к которому в койку готова была прыгнуть любая девица, сейчас принадлежал ей – целиком и полностью, каждая клеточка его тела сейчас сливалась с ее… 

Еще мгновение, и Триш ощутила волну блаженства, накрывшую ее с головой. Она вдалеке слышала свой собственный крик, приглушенный стон-рык любовника, чувствовала его пальцы, вонзившиеся в бедра, ощущала дрожь его сильного тела. Он крепче прижал ее к себе, забывшись на секунду, и, тактировав в ней еще несколько раз, тяжело опустился на диван. 

Триш, простонав в последний раз, вздрогнула сильнее, молнией ударив в зеркало. Она затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на Данте и, переводя дыхание, пробормотала:

\- Ты ее сломал. 

Мужчина лениво жмурился от лучей солнца, проникавших сквозь поеденные молью занавески. Он слегка приподнялся на софе, накренившейся на одну сторону. 

\- Выброшу к чертовой матери. 

Женщина ухмыльнулась и поцеловала его в губы, все еще ощущая слабый солоноватый привкус крови. 

\- В следующий раз я хочу бильярдный стол...


End file.
